Club Jam: The Inuyasha Remix
by RedMoon-Sanctuary
Summary: (AU)Inuyasha's a college student who meets a hot club dancer. Will romance bloom from the mix of these two different people? InuKag, MirSan couples. I'll have a Kenshin version of this story later, but it'll be different. :)
1. Goodies

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. _**

Okay, this is the first of a line of Remix stories. This is my Inuyasha one, then prepare for my Kenshin version. But don't, it'll have a different concept, so don't expect a repeat. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Club Jam: The Inuyasha Remix**

_**Chapter One: Goodies**_

"So this is it?" A young man opened the door. The room was a little dim and the decor wasn't the best, but it would do. He had long black hair which was tied in a low ponytail and wore a red bandana on his head. He had on a red shirt, black jeans and carried a black jacket over his shoulder. He dragged his bag inside and put it next the table on the left of him, and then he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called his friend.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line.

"Inuyasha? What do you want?" Inuyasha heard his friend yawn.

"Well, most people do sleep." Inuyasha ignored the remark, "So, what do you want."

"I was gonna tell you that I'm already here, but-"

"Wait, you're already here?" Miroku said a little more enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but-" Even before Inuyasha could say another word, Miroku was already at the door. "Wow, he's fast." Inuyasha opened the door and found his friend, smiling at him. Miroku was wearing a dark violet shirt and dark blue jeans and plain black converse. His black hair was shoulder length and tied in a small ponytail. Both his ears were pierced with one gold earring on his right ear and two on his left. Inuyasha smiled back to him and the two boys stepped inside the small room.

"Nice apartment." Miroku said in a sarcastic tone. Inuyasha frowned and hit Miroku on the back of the head. "Ow! I was trying to be nice!"

"Oh shut it. You be happy that you're only down the hall from me."

"But if I was just down the hall, why didn't you just come to my apartment?"

"Maybe that's because I don't know your room number."

"Oh." Inuyasha laughed at him. His friend may have been smart, but he didn't exactly use his common sense very often. If he did, he wouldn't be single at the time. Miroku was a lady's man. Every chance he had with a pretty girl, he wouldn't miss a line, or a touch. Either way, it ended up with Miroku getting hit on the head, or smacked in the face. It wasn't funny to Miroku, but all his friends would laugh their asses off.

"So," Miroku questioned, "What's up?"

"I was thinking," Inuyasha replied, "why don't we go clubing tonight?"

Not a bad suggestion, a new club opened downtown."

"A new club? You think anyone is there?"

"Yeah, it opened last week, and everyone's there." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well, let's go then." Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and house keys and he and Miroku were off. They hopped into Inuyasha red Celica, and drove downtown.

"Hey are we gonna get some dates?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah, where are we gonna find girls at 11 o'clock at night?" Inuyasha sighed, "Just find a girl to take home at the club."

"Good idea. Clubs are great places to pick up girls." Miroku grinned mischievously and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Inuyasha stopped at a club with a bright neon sign that read, "The Remix".

"This it?"

"Yup, let's go inside." Inuyasha parked the car and the boys got out. Miroku started flirting with some of the girls near the door. _He'll ever learn..._ Inuyasha thought and shook his head. Surprisingly, there was a short line, and after they got by the bouncer, the guys went in. The scene was just crazy! It was a two layer club, going underground. They entered through the second floor which had seating, and bottom floor was the bar, dance floor and some tables near the bar. There was a small stage next to the dance floor and there were a couple of girls dancing. Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was staring at the dancers. "Hot, aren't they?"

"Wha?"

"They all have such great bodies, don't you agree?" Inuyasha sighed. True, they were attractive, but they all looked like sluts. It was kind of irritating. Both the guys went downstairs and went straight to the bar. The bar tender was a girl. She had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and she wore a black uniform, which hugged every curve of her voluptuous figure. She had rose colored eye shadow hovering over her dark chocolate colored eyes.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked as she cleaned a glass.

"What I want is some of those goodies." Miroku said smoothly while pointing at her. All she did was roll her eyes, and slammed the glass against the table, breaking it. She smiled at him and rested her arms on the counter. Miroku blinked a couple of times, and swallowed hard. Inuyasha snickered.

"If you asked that again, all you're gonna get is my fist shoved up your ass. Got it?" Miroku frantically nodded his head. She smiled and asked again, "So, what can I get for you two?"

"Just a couple of beers." Inuyasha asked. She nodded and went to ready their drinks. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "You know, if you mess with girls like that, your not gonna live for much longer."

"You got that right." said the bar tender. "Here." she placed the drinks in front of them and started to clean the glass off the counter.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango." She brushed the glass into a trash can and wiped the counter with a rag.

"Sango huh? I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha gestured to Miroku, "And that pervert is Miroku. But if you get to know him, he's okay." Sango laughed a little.

"That's sorta hard to believe." Sango turned to see another customer, "Well, nice talking to you guys."

"You too." Inuyasha replied, and Sango walked over to the guy across from them.

"How'd you do that?" Miroku asked.

"Do what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Flirt with a girl like HER!?"

"Oh, Sango? And what do you mean 'flirt'?"

Anyway, how did you get her to laugh like that?"

"We were just talking. Why? Haven't you tried talking with a girl without flirting?" Miroku sighed and put his head down. "Oh, well, don't worry, there's always later. Besides, I think she likes you." Miroku laughed.

"Oh sure. She likes me, and I guess that's why she slammed a glass in my face."

"No, I think she likes you because she keeps glancing at you. See." Miroku looked at Sango who was staring at him. She noticed that he was looking back at her and she started to blush and turned the other way.

"Oh, well, that's different." Miroku got up and went over to Sango and started talking with her. Inuyasha smirked. _I guess he finally took my advice for once. _Inuyasha said mentally. He turned around and looked out to the stage. A girl with ebony hair just longer than her shoulders was standing there, center stage with a couple of other dancers he saw before. The girl was wearing a leather sleeve-less shirt, with buttons down the middle and a green trim. The top two buttons where undone, revealing apart of her cleavage. She wore a matching leather skirt and boots going up to her knees. Inuyasha stared at her for a while. Then she started dancing to the music of 1, 2, step. Her slim figure began to dance to the music. She was amazing. She wasn't just amazing in looks, but in dancing too. She had an indescribable grace, but also had the perfect beat to the sing. Not to mention a nice ass. _Damn, I GOT to meet her!_ Inuyasha thought. Sango noticed Inuyasha staring and walked over to him.

"Her name's Kagome, she's a friend of mine. If you want me to set you two up, I'd be glad too." Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"You'd really-"

"Sure, I'm grateful." She turned to Miroku, who was waving at her.

"I'll think about it." Inuyasha turned back to the stage. "Kagome, huh? I'd really like to meet her."

* * *

That's it for now! Please Review. (Oh, and of I have grammar error, report and I'll fix it when I get the time, but don't push it too much, okay? Thanks .)


	2. So Scandalous

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

Hello again. Okay, so here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like this chapter just as much as the last one.

Thanks for the review guys!

**

* * *

**

**Club Jam: The Inuyasha Remix**

_**Chapter Two: So Scandalous**_

As all the dancers exited the stage, Kagome walked over to the bar and sat at the counter. Sango smiled and went over to her friend. Kagome and her talked for a little, and Sango went to get Kagome a martini. As Sango passed Inuyasha, she whispered, "Now's your chance. Keep your cool and don't act dumb." Inuyasha nodded and walked over to Kagome.

"Um, Hey." Kagome looked up to the young man who was talking to her.

"Oh, hey." She didn't really talk with guys all that much, so she was a little nervous.

"You're a really great dancer." Inuyasha commented. Kagome felt her face turn pink from his compliment.

"Th-thank you. That's nice of you to say."

"Your welcome."

"I haven't seen you here before? Your first time coming here?" Inuyasha nodded, "It's a great place. You get hooked after the first couple of nights." Both of them slightly laughed. "By the way, my name is Kagome."

"I'm Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you Kagome." Kagome blushed slightly because of how calm and polite he was. It was like he knew who she was all along. Before she could say anything else, Sango came back with Kagome's drink.

"Oh, Kagome, looks like you met my friend Inuyasha already." Kagome nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Excuse me ladies." Inuyasha walked off to talk with Miroku. Instantly, Kagome went off with questions she was dying to get answered.

"Where did you meet him?!" Kagome quietly yelled. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear what they were talking about.

"Just here at the bar. Only a few minutes before you went on stage." Sango giggled, "I think he likes you Kags."

"Don't say things like that Sango!" Kagome sighed. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"If you're referring to Koga, then you're crazy!" Sango argued, "You do know he's cheating on you with Ayame, right?"

"I know." Kagome sighed.

"Then how is he your boyfriend?! Answer me that." Kagome looked away. She did like Koga at first, but things changes quickly. "Why don't you just call him now and make a clean break? Thank you can go with Mr. hot-guy over there.

"I guess you're right Sango." Kagome picked up her cell phone and called Koga.

"Hello?" He said.

"Um, Hi Koga."

"Oh, Hi Kagome. What is it?" Kagome took a deep breathe.

"Well, I was thinking, our relationship isn't working out as planned. I think we should see other people for now. But we'll still be friends, okay?"

"Wait-"

"Besides, I already know about you and Ayame. So yeah..." Kagome hung up before he could argue with her. Sango patted her on the back. "Damn, that was hard. I've never done that before." Sango smiled and took Kagome's glass back after she finished. Then the DJ started playing Misteeq, Scandalous. Just then, Inuyasha walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Inuyasha."

"Kagome, would you like to dance?" Kagome nodded and went with Inuyasha out onto the dance floor. As the music started playing, Kagome began to move to the beat. Even though she was a club dancer, she couldn't help but be nervous about dancing with a guy. But after a few beats, Kagome got more comfortable and was more carefree. Her ebony hair seemed shinier in the club lights. He grabbed her hips from behind and he ground his hips into hers from the back. Kagome was a little shocked by his sudden motion, but quickly got use to it and danced in step with him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in a little closer. They were both danced perfectly in sink with the song and were enjoying their time together very much. Miroku and Sango where watching from the sidelines.

"Lucky bastard." Miroku sighed. Sango laughed and hit his head softly. "Well, it's not all bad." Sango blushed a little. "Would you like to dance my sweet?"

"Well, my shift isn't ever yet and..." Just then, another man, dressed in a uniform similar to Sango's and motioned to her that he would be taking over for the rest of the night.

"Ah," Miroku said smoothly, "speak of the devil." He chuckled and went to meet Sango at the employee door. Sango came out wearing a pink tube top and black pants with matching heals. "Wow, can't touch this." Sango grabbed his arm.

"You got that damn right!" And she pulled him to the dance floor. They were a fair distance from Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku slid his hands up and down her waist and danced along with the music. Sango pressed her back against Miroku a little and started dancing with him. After a few more songs, and intense dancing, the two couples decided to leave. Miroku offered to walk Sango to her house, and Inuyasha was gonna drive Kagome to her house.

"Is this your car?!" Kagome looked through the windows.

"Yeah, but it's nothing special." Kagome looked up to him.

"Are you crazy! This car is limo compared to the crap cart I drive." Inuyasha laughed.

"How'd you get here?"

"I was at Sango's place. She lives so close by, it's sick." They both laughed and got into the car. "Wow."

"Does it amaze you that much?" Kagome nodded. "I got as a birthday present when I turned 18."

"Damn, the only thing I got was a mummified imp hand from my grandpa." Inuyasha looked at her strange. "Yeah, I know." They talked all the way to Kagome house. When they got there, Kagome invited Inuyasha in for some coffee. Inuyasha went in and to his amazement, her apartment was pretty big. "This is it. It's not much, but its home." Inuyasha sat on the leather couch and scanned the room. The walls where painted a glossy white, the kitchen had dark granite tiles and marble countertops, then the living room had a leather couch and loveseat, with a 24 inch TV sitting across form him and an oak wood coffee table.

"Wow." Inuyasha said. Kagome glanced at him. "Your place is great!"

"You think so?" Inuyasha nodded.

"This must have cost you a fortune."

"Not really. My grandma is the landlord, so I got a room for half the rent." Inuyasha sighed. "But I have to help her collect rent once a month." She handed a cup to Inuyasha. He smiled and took a sip. Kagome walked back to the kitchen and grabbed her cup.

"You live alone?" Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, my mom pasted away a few years ago and my brother went to live with my grandpa in Kyoto. It's kind of hard to contact them very often."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kagome shock her head.

"No, it's okay. Really."

"But you know, I'm a little like you. My mom past away when I was really little and I lived with my older brother for a while. Then our dad took use home with him and I've been living with him ever since."

"You didn't live with your dad before?"

"Naw, he and my mom were separated for a while." Kagome looked upset. She didn't know that someone like him would have problems like this. "But don't worry. I've learned to live with it." He lifted her chin and smiled at her. She smiled back. If things went right. She could have a new friend, or maybe more...

* * *

Read and Review! Chapter 3 comign soon too! 


End file.
